Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools for manipulating screws and more particularly to a special tool that fits a jeep mounting knob screw.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand tools used for fitting and manipulating various types of screws and fasteners are known in the art. However, JEEP® vehicles are manufactured with a special type of mounting knob screw used to secure a removable modular roof commonly known as a FREEDOM TOP®. The fastener typically holds the rooftop to the roll bar by insertion into a threaded part in the roof panel. These mounting knob screws have a particularly shaped head that is virtually impossible to engage with standard hand tools such as screwdrivers and the like. These mounting knob screws are typically tightened and loosened by hand which, by reason of the location and fastener head design, are very difficult to (yip or engage with a standard tool. In fact, the fastener head is smooth and round, and located in areas where it is very difficult to obtain a good hand grip or allow for good leverage to tighten or loosen the screw.
It would be advantageous to have a special hand tool that is designed to mate with and interface a Jeep mounting knob screw for easy installation, removal, tightening or loosening regardless of where it is located.